Falling into One Piece
by Angel of 3
Summary: A girl who wanted to escape her world goes into One Piece, Will she change things and will she herself change. Oc
1. Chapter 1

Angel of 3

here to tell I don't own One Piece

only the oc

One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

and if there are references they belong to their respected owners

* * *

Mia Heartfield

Clothes:

Grey cap

Gray hoodie

Black bandana

Dark blue jeans

Black belt

Blue T-shirt

Gray, light green and black colored hiking boots.

Black backpack

Height:163 Cm

Weight: 49 Kilo

has bit of muscle mostly in the arms.

How she looks like

Chocolate colored eyes, Raven black short hair and a olive colored skin

* * *

Somewhere in the deep dark abyss are two figures talking and one of them is one of our main story characters

Mia: I want to go, I´ve never felt at home here anyway so yes that's my decision.

A person wearing a long black coat with a hood, black jeans and black boots, a mask that was black on one half and white on the other

?:Very well.

The person lifted his arm and summoned a swirling white black portal

?: It is done, remember the deal.

Mia: I will.

Mia took a deep breath.

Mia: Here I go.

Mia steeped into the portal.

The person just watched Mia go into the portal.

?: Will she change anything or will she lose herself before that.

* * *

One piece world

Luffy was about to kick Alvida and her crew mates asses when suddenly out of thin air a swirling portal appeared, out of the portal stepped a girl.

Mia: Wow the world looks really different from a anime point of view.

Mia turned to the people and most had their mouths wide open...except Luffy who had sparkle in his eyes.

Mia: ….Um will you stop looking its uncomfortable

Mia had a poker face so you cant tell if that was true or not.

Alvida: GET THAT GIRL TOO!

Alvida yelled.

Alvida did not care that some random girl came out nowhere she just wanted to beat her up

whether because shes pissed or because shes jealous that the girl looks better then her is anyone's guess.

Mia with the same expression put down her bag and went into a fighting stance.

Random crew mate: Heh what can a little girl like yo.

He didn't get to finish because Mia just punched underneath his chin with a punch,

the crew mate clearly underestimated her but as the saying goes big things come in small packages, or in this case a powerful right hook.

Mia:I whouldnt try and make me mad cause now I don't have to hold back anymore.

Luffy who saw that was impressed that a small girl like her could pack such a punch

Luffy: HEY YOU PORTAL GIRL WANNA JOIN MY CREW.

Mia looked at Luffy and replied with a shrug

Mia:Sure.

Everyone: SO FAST!

while they all reacted with a weird out expression Luffy had a big smile over getting his first crew mate.

Luffy punched Alvida into the sea and demanded a small boat to take Coby to the nearest town that had a marine base so that Coby could fulfill his dream of becoming a marine, they all fearfully did that and so of went Coby, Mia and Luffy one their small boat.

* * *

Coby: You know the Grandline is called the pirates graveyard right.

Luffy: Thats why I´m gonna gather the strongest crew and have the strongest ship ever.

So about that Pirate hunter...Zoro is he strong?.

Coby:Why are you asking me about that?.

He had a feeling hes gonna regret asking him.

Luffy: Cause if hes good I´m gonna ask him to join my crew

Luffy replied with a grin.

Coby went yelling at Luffy.

Coby: ARE YOU MAD HE IS CALLED A DEMON HE IS DANGEROUS!

Luffy: Oh, so where is he.

Coby calmed down and replied normally.

Coby. I think he was captured and put into a marine base prison.

Luffy with frown replied.

Luffy: So hes weak.

Mia who went unnoticed said.

Mia: I think if he is called a demon hes not weak, plus it would be nice to check him out before deciding anything.

Coby who didn't notice her freaked out bit.

Coby: GAHH Where did you come from.

Mia: I´ve been here the whole time.

Coby: Oh sorry, by the way who are you.

Mia: My name is Heartfield Mia, what about you two.

Coby: My name is Coby

Luffy: And I´m Monkey D Luffy.

Mia: "Oh I know who you are Luffy, a lot of people know you".

* * *

Look forward to next time

review what you think... just don't be a douche about it

bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of 3

here to tell I don't own One Piece

only the oc

One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

and if there are references they belong to their respected owners

* * *

Coby, Luffy and Mia were sailing on their boat when Coby asked Mia something.

Coby: Hey Mia do you think I will be become a marine.

Mia looked at Coby and replied.

Mia: I once heard that courage is the magic that makes your dreams a reality.

Coby: Then does that mean my dream of becoming a marine wont come true, I don't have any courage.

Coby looked dejected.

Mia: Coby you stood up to Alvida, that took courage.

Coby: But I was so scared...how can.

Mia cut him off.

Mia:Coby courage is not about being fearless its about going despite being scared, and believe me you got that in spade.

Coby got happier over hearing that, maybe he can be a marine.

* * *

They landed on a island with the marine base where they were keeping Zoro.

Mia:Luffy I need to go somewhere I´ll catch up with you guys later.

Luffy: Alright I´m gonna go see Zoro.

So Luffy and Coby went to meet Zoro while Mia went to do her own business .

Mia: If it goes like the story then I have some time to take care of some small stuff.

Mia had taken stuff with her that she could sell, there was no guarantee that she would meet Luffy immediately so she had made a backup plan of taking valuable stuff to sell to get some berry so at least then she shouldn't be financially in trouble.

Mia went into a small pawn shop to sell her stuff.

Shopkeeper: Welcome, what can I do for you.

Mia: I would like to sell this.

Shopkeeper: Humm this bracelet is made of gold...quite a valuable item..

Mia: Yes and I also have this nice dress to sell too.

Shopkeeper: Oh this dress is quite lovely...well I can offer 290,000 berries for them.

Mia: Make it 295,000 berries and you got a deal.

Shopkeeper: Alright... here you go.

The shopkeeper gave Mia the money and she went to see Zoro.

* * *

Mia: Considering the ladder is here, means that the guys already were here.

Mia climbed the ladder and and then jumped down, Zoro spotted her when she jumped down.

Zoro: Ah great another one, what do you want.

Mia: Did you happen to see two guys, one with a straw hat and one with pink hair.

Zoro: Yeah.. that weirdo with the straw hat wanted me to join his crew...

Mia: That weirdo is my captain.

Zoro had a shocked look.

Zoro: You seriously joined him...?

Mia:Yes and the reason for that is none of your business...unless you join us of course.

Zoro:Not gonna happen.

Zoro: "That girl must be nuts if she joined that straw hat kid"

Mia took out a water bottle out of her bag.

Mia: Here some water.

Zoro: I don't need it...

Zoro was lying and you could tell on his face he wanted it...well you could tell if you knew him and went really close to see his face.

Mia: You´ve been here for nine days without food or water, the human body can survive a month without food but only a week without water, the fact that your still alive means either your really stubborn or that your not a normal human.

Zoro: I don't care what you think, I don't need it.

Mia: Alright then...I´ll have to do it the hardway.

Mia put the water bottle in her mouth

Zoro: Huh what are you doi

Zoro couldn't finish the rest because Mia had quickly put her lips on his, she poured the water into his mouth and he swallowed or else he couldn't breath then when she was sure he had drank all the water she took her lips of his and looked at him to see his reaction.

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Needless to say he was pissed.

Mia: I gave you water.

Zoro: YEAH WITH YOUR MOUTH WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!

Zoro:"Crazy girl, if I wasn't tied up I would have"

Yeah he wanted to beat her up, a stranger who in technicality gave him his first kiss.

Mia: I don't see what the big deal is...

Zoro:yyOU DONT SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS...YOU KISSED ME!.

Zoro had a blush when he said the last part.

Mia:...Um I don't care...also it wasn't a kiss I just poured water into you using my mouth.

Zoro had his jaw dropped, Mia had not even changed her expression

Zoro" Is she serious and she said that with a straight face".

Mia: Now then I need to talk to you about something...

* * *

Coby, Luffy meanwhile at a restaurant overheard what Helmppo said about executing Zoro, Luffy and Coby went back to Zoro to help him.

* * *

Mia:My captain will come... and he will ask you again to join him this time you will say yes.

Zoro was not in a good mood nor did he like Mia she pissed him off with that stunt of hers and now shes asking him to say yes to joining them.

Zoro: No way I´m not going to join you pirates, give me one good reason why I should.

Mia:Fine...but isn't it better to be alive and a pirate then dead, you cant be the greatest swordsman in the world if your dead

Zoro eyes were widened and he got a shocked look on his face, Mia seems to do that to him

Zoro:How did you know.

He asked with narrow eyes.

Mia:Join us and I will tell you, also I guarantee you will meet Mihawk if you join

Zoro:Heh your so sure of yourself...I´ll maybe join you guys, but only if that idiot captain of yours comes back with my swords.

He replied with a smirk.

Mia: Deal, I will prepare for our journey then.

Mia began to walk away when suddenly Zoro asked her something.

Zoro: How can you be so sure that I´ll join?

Mia stopped for a moment and looked right in eyes of Zoro.

Mia: Because Luffy is one of the most stubborn guy you will ever meet.

Mia then walked away.

* * *

Luffy came and went to untie Zoro, Zoro said that he needs his swords, thinking that maybe he would maybe get his swords without having to join them since Mia said that Luffy whould ask him to join and he didn't, Luffy then went to get Zoros swords meanwhile Coby went to try to untangle Zoros ropes.

Zoro: Hey kid beat it this doesn't involve you.

Coby shook his head.

Coby: But I cant leave, that guy Helmppo lied to you, he said he was gonna execute you today, Luffy was mad over him breaking the deal he made with you so we came to rescue you.

Zoro had a pissed off face.

Zoro:'"that rotten brat went back on his word"

The marines suddenly showed up with Helmppo and his father Morgan who gave an order to shoot both Coby and Zoro.

Zoro thought this was going to be the end of line for him and then he remembered what that girl said to him.

(Mia:Fine...but isn't it better to be alive and a pirate then dead, you cant be the greatest swordsman in the world if your dead).

Zoro: "Did she know this whould happen...does she know about the promise I made with Kuina".

Then suddenly Luffy appeared with his three swords, Morgan told them to fire at them and well the bullets bounced off him, he´s made of rubber so yeah bullets were useless against him.

Luffy was impressed when Zoro said that all three swords were his and he uses them all, so Luffy decides to ask Zoro to join him.

Zoro: Fine I will join your crew

Zoro: "Maybe then I can get some answers from that girl she did say that if I joined she whould tell me"

Luffy had a grin now, then they both kicked marine asses and Luffy beat Morgan up, Helmppo he tried to take Coby as hostage but Coby told Luffy he whould be fine and he shouldn't worry about him, Luffy asked Helmppo if it was really worth it shooting Coby, Helmppo hesitated and Luffy punched him so he fell down unconscious, Zoro however started to feel weak from hunger so they all went to the restaurant to get something to eat.

* * *

At the restaurant where they were all eating, Coby noticed something.

Coby: Hey where is Mia?

Zoro looked at Coby and asked.

Zoro: Did she wear a grey hoddie and a grey cap.

Coby nodded.

Coby: Yes.

Zoro crossed his arms and told them about how they meet earlier and the talk they had... though he did not mention the whole kiss thing.

Luffy: So that's why it was easy this time, you know I kinda thought you just changed your mind about pirates.

Zoro: No but what she said made sense, better to be alive and a pirate then dead, but seriously where is she.

Mia: I´m right here.

Mia had appeared out of nowhere and was eating a apple.

Everyone: WHEN DID YOU COME!

Mia: I´ve been here for a bit, also Luffy I stocked our boat with food we should be ready to leave.

Luffy: OH okay thanks.

Luffy has definitely happy over this... though it maybe because of the food.

Coby wanted to stay to become a marine but with his background of working for Alvida and being friends with a pirate captain it whould be hard to do that, so Luffy tricked them into thinking he and Coby weren't friends by insulting Coby until he punched Luffy, then Coby realized what Luffy did and so Mia, Zoro and Luffy went to their boat to started to sail but not before seeing the marines and Coby.

Coby: THANK YOU LUFFY FOR EVERYTHING AND MIA THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID ON THE BOAT.

Zoro looked at Mia.

Zoro: What did you tell him.

Mia: Oh nothing you need to be concerned about.

Mia then screamed along with Luffy

Luffy:NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU BETTER BE A MARINE BY THEN, SEE YA COBY.

Luffy had a huge grin while screaming that.

Mia: COBY WE WILL MEET AGAIN THAT IS A GUARANTIE.

The marines saluted along with Coby.

Zoro, Luffy and Mia went to sail to their next adventure.

* * *

Zoro: Hey girl.

Mia: I have a name its Mia.

Zoro: Yeah Yeah, now I want answers.

Mia: Answers to what.

Zoro: To how you knew about what was gonna happen and about how you knew about my dream to be the greatest swordsman in the world.

Mia: Oh that.

Mia: "should I bend the truth or flat out lie...humm well I guess I could try the bend the truth option"

Mia: You wanna know how I knew those things.

Zoro nodded and stared intensely at her waiting for her answer, Luffy who was listening also wanted to know.

Mia had eyes closed and replied in a calm serious voice.

Mia: I´m a other worldly traveler who got all this information from a man named Oda.

Luffy thought it was cool that she was a worldly traveler Zoro however did not believe it, it was too farfetched to be true.

Zoro with shark teethes. Yelled.

Zoro: THATS YOUR ANWER, THATS A FREAKING LIE EVEN BEING CALLED AN ALIEN IS MORE BELIVIABLE!

Mia: Well that is what I am and also if you doubt me you can ask Luffy he saw me going through a portal.

Zoro looked at Luffy and he eagerly confirmed it.

Luffy: Yeah it was awesome she came out of nowhere through that swirly portal, I asked her join my crew and she said yes right away.

Zoro had disbelieved look on his face.

Zoro:So you came from another world and you said yes seconds after he asked you to join.

Mia:Yes, oh and don't bother asking me about if I know about the future, or anything like that.

Cause i´m only using information I got from Oda and since i´m here I can only use what I remember.

Zoro had one thing to say about this.

Zoro: I need a drink

* * *

Here is next chapter

Hope you like it


End file.
